24 March 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-03-24 ; Comments *Introduction to show: 'I'm not supposed to mention Newsbeat, of course, but aren't I right in thinking that last year Newsbeat was the Norwegian entry in the Eurovision Song Contest, which got no points at all? I think I am.' (John is incorrect: the infamous zero point artist, the first occurrence of such an event, was Jahn Teigen, whose 'Mile After Mile' gained 20th and last place in 1978 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eurovision_Song_Contest_1978.) *The last three tracks have no announcements, and there are several other gaps in the listing: any help in identifying them would be welcome. *Material announced at the top of the show but not present on these recordings are: two session tracks, 'Tear It Up 1956 and 1980 style' (possibly Johnny Burnette followed by the Cramps' cover version), 'some Belgian weirdos', 'some East Anglian rockabillies', Skatalites, and several tracks edited down or out of the tape. Sessions *Chords, #2. Recorded 1980-03-11. Available on At The BBC: The Complete Peel Sessions And More! (Detour Records). 'Far Away' missing from this recording. *Elvis Costello & The Attractions, #4 (repeat). Recorded 1980-02-25. No known commercial release. 'Beaten To The Punch' missing from this recording. Tracklisting *'File 1' starts *Sham 69: 'Tell The Children (7 inch)' (Polydor) (edited out after less than a minute) *Sham 69: 'Jack' (b-side of 'Tell The Children') (Polydor) (not on File 1, position within tracklisting speculative but before The Cure) '@'' *(Echoing the lyrics, JP: "Unimportant Jack? They used to call me that at school.") '@'' *Elvis Costello & The Attractions: 'Possession' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'It's a funny thing you know, but a lot of the ninnies that I work with here at Radio 1, when they've heard a record, say, five or six times on this programme, they come round to realising that it's pretty good. Thus, this is Kid Jerkin's Record Of The Week.')'' *Q-Tips: 'The Letter Song (7 inch)' (Shotgun Records) *''(JP: 'You may well be thinking that my voice sounds different every time I speak. This is because there've been one or two minor technical problems here, and our technical chappies thought that my voice didn't really have exactly that manly quality that gets you all quivering so every night.')'' *Joe Tex: 'Give The Baby Anything The Baby Wants (LP-I Gotcha)' (Dial) *Joe Tex: 'I Gotcha (7 inch)' (Dial) *Joe Tex: 'You Said A Bad Word (7 inch-B side of It Ain't Gonna Work Baby)' (Dial) *''(JP: 'A great man, and shockingly under-rated.')'' *Cure, 'A Forest (7 inch)' (Fiction) @'' *''(JP: 'I'm not sure how many times a record called 'Forest' is going to get played on this programme, but we'll give it at least one outing, anyway.')'' *Chords: 'Tumbling Down' (Peel Session) *Mikey Dread And Scientist: 'Tempting Temptation (7 inch)' (Dread At The Controls) *Legs Akimbo: 'Dread In A Hammock (7 inch EP)' (Vindaloo) (John thinks this is on Ugh records, which is actually the catalogue number http://www.discogs.com/Legs-Akimbo-Untitled/release/1274482. The song is an early release by Robert Lloyd, a letter by whom JP reads out before playing it.) *Elvis Costello & The Attractions: 'High Fidelity' (Peel Session) *Hollywood Brats: 'Sick On You (7 inch-B side of Then He Kissed Me)' (Cherry Red) *Kevin Coyne: 'The Old Fashioned Love Song (LP-Bursting Bubbles)' (Virgin) *Expelaires: 'Sympathy (Don't Be Taken In) (7 inch)' (Rockburgh Records) *999: 'Homicide (7 inch)' (United Artists) *Manchester Mekon: 'No Forgetting (7 inch)' (Newmarket Records) *Undertones: 'My Perfect Cousin (7 inch)' (Sire) (edited out after a few seconds) *Chords: 'Happy Families' (Peel Session) *''(John recommends the BBC drama Therese Raquin, which he says made him change his mind about flogging the TV.)'' *June Tabor with Martin Simpson: 'Le Roi Renaud (LP-A Cut Above)' (Topic) (edited out before conclusion) *Der Moderne Man: 'Das Disco-Lied' (7 inch EP-Umsturz In Kinderzimmer https://www.discogs.com/fr/Der-Moderne-Man-Umsturz-Im-Kinderzimmer/master/598680)' (Heile Welt) (Heavily edited: brought to him by a German tourist, to whom John apologises for being abrupt and offers to buy him a beer.) *Elvis Costello & The Attractions: 'B Movie' (Peel Session) *Bo Diddley: Hey Bo Diddley *Aksak Maboul: Modern Lesson (LP - Un Peu De L'Ame Des Bandits) Crammed Discs *Bo Diddley: Road Runner *'''File 1 ends *''(JP: "Starts very quietly this, so shut up and listen.") '''@ *Psychedelic Furs: India (LP-The Psychedelic Furs) CBS (position within tracklisting unknown but after The Cure) '@'' *Tracks marked '''@ on File 2 File ;Name *1) 1980-3-24 John Peel Radio 1 (Incomplete).mp3 (also shared as 1980-3-11 John Peel Radio 1 (Incomplete).mp3) *2) JLP020.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:13:37 *2) 0.26.34 (05.23 to 18.13 - unique to 08.34 and from 12.10) ;Other *1) File created from T229 of 400 Box. *1) Beware possible confusion with 11 March 1980 due to initial mislabeling of file dates. *2) JLP020 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared